Glue
by angelicelegance
Summary: Blair finds Chuck in his room alone and upset. Despite her better judgment, she decides to help him. This fic is heartbreaking, heartwarming, cute and has a touch of humor. Inspired by the Chuck/Dan convo in The Serena Also Rises, but no spoilers. C/B.


_I present to you a __one-shot that I was inspired to write after watching the latest Gossip Girl episode, The Serena Also Rises. No spoilers as such, but the inspiration came from Chuck's rather heartbreaking confession he gave to Dan. It made me want to hug my little Chuckles all better. _

**Summary: Blair finds Chuck in his room, alone and utterly broken. Despite her better judgment, she decides to help him. This fic is heartbreaking, heartwarming, cute and has a touch of humor. Inspired by the Chuck/Dan convo in The Serena Also Rises, but no spoilers. C/B of course! **

**Glue**

Never in a million years had Blair ever expected this. It was gut-wrenching and heart breaking but above all it was down right shocking. He was supposed to be unbreakable. He was supposed to be cocky, conceited and a pain in the ass.

He was never supposed to be _human._

So Blair stood there, frozen in the doorway, looking down at him sitting curled up in the corner of the room.

Crying.

How the hell was she expected to act in this situation? Did he even know she was there? Could she creep back out through the doorway before he spotted her?

If Blair was to look up this situation on Google for answers on what to do, she would come up blank. Because she was sure no one in the entire world had ever dealt with this before.

Instead Blair was forced to give in to her instincts.

She crossed the room quickly and sat down beside him. He glanced at her quickly, before turning his face away. Ignoring this slight rejection, she put her arm around him and sighed, leaning her head on his shoulder. She decided to wait in silence, not wanting to say the wrong thing. Letting him speak first seemed much more rational. She needed to wait until he was ready.

After a few minutes but what felt like an eternity, she could sense his tears beginning to stop. She heard him take a deep breath and begin to talk. "What do you want, Blair?"

"For reasons only God can explain, I want to make sure that you're okay."

He let out a bitter laugh. "I'm fine, Waldorf. Never better."

"Bullshit."

"Watch your language, Blair. You never know who might hear you."

Blair sighed in frustration. "I come around to your house, looking for Serena and instead find you curled up in the corner of your room, crying. And despite my better judgment, I wanted to make you feel better and give you the opportunity to talk. But, as per usual, the arrogant Chuck Bass appears and wants nothing to do with me."

Blair made the move to get up off the floor, but she felt Chuck tug at her hand and pull her back down. She looked at him in surprise and felt her stomach lurch. She could see he was visibly fighting back tears again. He looked broken and miserable. She was reminded of a little boy lost. So despite everything, she grasped his hand and gently squeezed it encouragingly.

"What's wrong, Chuck?" she asked softly, her voice filled her genuine concern. "I swear nothing you do or say will leave this room."

He let out a long breath he hadn't realized he was holding, then spoke. "My father's thinking of divorcing Lilly."

Blair sat there in surprise, not sure how to react to this piece of information. She had never thought something like this would affect him so much.

"Ummm…. Okay. I'm trying to understand why that would be so horrible to you."

"If they leave, then I lose the one thing I want more than anything else in the world."

Blair paused, considering what he had just said. She titled her head slightly to the side, looking at him curiously.

"Serena and Eric? Do brothers and sisters really mean that much to you? I don't have any, and I get along just fine."

Chuck shook his head slightly and stared down at the floor.

"A mother," he whispered, his voice saturated with pain and longing.

Blair sat in silence, stunned. This confession was horrifyingly honest and she could feel the raw pain radiating off of him. She opened her mouth to speak when he let out a low, harsh chuckle.

"Me and Lily are getting closer. And for someone who's never had a mother, I can hardly fathom how unbelievable it feels. To have someone care for me and look out for me. Someone who doesn't expect the worst from me, like my father does. She _wants _me to succeed and be happy. But better yet, she _expects _it."

He stopped talking abruptly, clearing his throat in an effort to stop the tears that were threatening to flow once more.

Blair inched closer to him on the floor. She reached out the hand that was holding his and placed her palm on the side of Chuck's cheek. He started to pull away, but she made him face her. Keeping her hand on his face, she stared directly into his eyes.

"So that's it then? The secret to unraveling Chuck Bass and the reasons why he acts the way he does? You've never been around proper affection. All your life, your father's shunned you and you've had no one love you properly." She paused then continued speaking.

"You're broken on the inside."

Chuck started to pull away again, but Blair wouldn't allow it. "Well, I have news for you, Chuck. I _used _to have it all. A loving mother and father. Then one day mom starts acting weird and my parents keep arguing. Daddy claims that he loves me, but obviously not enough to stop him from packing his things up and jetting off to another country, leaving me behind. My mom and I barely even talk anymore. When we do, it's formal and all wrong and usually a critique on my character or appearance. So I have news for you, Chuck Bass." Blair gazed intently into his eyes, needing to make sure what she was saying was as clear as possible.

"I'm broken on the inside too."

As she sat there on the floor, she finally pulled her arm away from his face and let the words she had just uttered wash over them. She was surprised to feel hot tears beginning to stream down her face and let out a small 'oh' as she felt them cascade down her cheeks. Looking up at Chuck, she saw the tears streaming down his face too. Without thinking, they both leant forward and held each other, crying in each other's arms.

Chuck was the first to stop crying and when he did, he used his fingers to wipe the tears away from Blair's face. "Sssshhhh…." He murmured, holding onto her and rocking her slightly. He pulled away and placed both hands on the side of her face, staring into her eyes.

"You know what I think?" he asked quietly.

"What?" responded Blair with a shuddering breath, trying to calm herself.

"I think I want to fix you. I think I want to find all your broken pieces and glue you back together, even if it takes the rest of your life to do so. I am your pot of glue."

Blair gave a shaky smile, and fought the absurd urge to giggle at his cute analogy. In a situation as emotionally charged as this, laughing didn't really seem like the correct response. Instead, she began to respond softly, feeling slightly nervous at all the honesty that had been laid bare between them.

"I think I want to fix you too," she said. "But whilst you are merely a pot of craft glue, I am superglue that is one hundred times stronger than you."

Chuck let out a small chuckle. "It always has to be a competition with you, doesn't it?"

"Maybe that's one of the things about me you can fix."

Chuck nodded, then without thinking, leant slowly forward and brushed his lips against hers. He pulled away, searching her eyes. Blair let out a small smile then leant forward to meet his lips once more. It was a slow, tender kiss. Blair could feel his hands on her face shaking ever so slightly, like he struggled to control himself around her. As they broke apart they kept their foreheads touching, breathing deep breaths, both of them unsettled by the intense rush they were feeling.

Still with their foreheads touching, Chuck began to speak.

"You were right."

"I always am. But about what in particular?" asked Blair.

"You really are superglue."

Blair felt puzzled and wasn't sure how to respond.

"Huh?"

Chuck sighed, and ran his fingers through her hair.

"With that one kiss, and that one display of proper love and affection, I'm beginning to feel fixed already."

And he leant in for another kiss.

**The End.**

**Questions? Comments?**

**I love reviews, so leave me one and I will be your devoted friend. :D**

**Every so often Chuck or Blair do something that makes me go 'oooooohhhhh! THAT'S why I love this couple!' And after what Chuck told Dan in The Serena Also Rises, I just HAD to write this fic. Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
